This invention relates to methods for producing metallic reflective surfaces, such as mirrors, and more particularly to methods of fabricating metallic high energy laser mirrors which may have complex curved surfaces, and to methods for accurately replicating such laser mirrors.
Mirrors for high power lasers are currently fabricated using conventional shaping, grinding, and polishing techniques. Meeting the quality requirements placed on such mirrors suitable for inclusion into laser systems is extremely expensive and time consuming. Many mirror types have complex contours that can only be produced by single point diamond turning. This process requires extremely expensive manufacturing facilities, which will not be capable of turning mirrors in sufficient quantity to meet demand. Further, it is not currently possible to turn the most desirable laser mirror faceplate materials with a diamond turning process.
High power laser systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated with a rapidly expanding range of applications. Concurrent therewith is a demand for quality laser optics which exhibit characteristics of a high quality, low distortion surface at high power. The surface must be easily produced and accurately duplicated in quantity.
A method is disclosed herein for fabricating a laser mirror faceplate, one face of which comprises a quality high energy laser mirror surface. The method comprises replication of the mirror surfaces on a carefully prepared master surface. A faceplate replica fabricated by the method described herein may be conveniently coupled with a heat exchanger and other substructure for support of the laser mirror surface. The present invention is a significant advancement over the prior art in that it provides a method for producing multiple replications of laser mirror faceplates from a single master, thereby substantially reducing the cost and time required to produce the mirror. Optics of up to one meter diameter may be replicated according to the described method.
It is, therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the fabrication of laser mirrors.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for replicating high energy laser mirrors having high quality optical surfaces.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for replicating high quality laser mirrors in quantity.
These and other objects of the present invention, as might occur to one with skill in the field of this invention, will become apparent as the detailed description of specific embodiments thereof proceeds.